The field of the invention is recreational accessories, and the invention relates more particularly to clothes hangers for drying swimming suits and other objects commonly used in conjunction with vacation travel.
When one is traveling on vacation with a trailer, camper, motor home or the like, it is very common in most recreational areas for swimming to be available. This necessitates the drying of swimming suits and towels, and this is carried out by various haphazard means. Often, clothes are hung over ladders or other portions of the recreational vehicle which is also unsightly and can cause staining of the clothes and corrosion of the part on which they are hung.